


Scent of Death

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Sorrowful Thorns [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Short, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pahanin's light died a painful death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of Death

Dredgen Yor had been tracking his prey since it had left the Tower nine days ago, alone barring it's weapons. There could not be a more perfect opportunity to strike, his target had wandered into Vex ruins, hunched, chattering to itself, the hunter Pahanin was already dead. Yor was just going to do him a favour and speed the physical process along a bit.

His boots crunched on loose rocks, the target whirled, pulling a machine gun to bear, Yor just laughed. The weapon fired, and then Yor was merely a laughing wraith, mocking the living dead which stood in front of him. He flowed forwards as a carpet of smoke, constrained into a vaguely human shape.

Yor reached a hand up and pushed the barrel of the weapon out of the way, wrenching it from Pahanin’s grasp and throwing it to clatter against a nearby column. The creature in front of him began to whimper. Yor sneered down at it.  
“Whimpering.” He started, in a gentle voice, “won't stop what comes next!” He punctuated the sentence with a hard kick to the side, then grasped Pahanin’s neck in his spiked grip and dragged him upwards until the two were eye-level, Pahanin's feet kicking uselessly in the air.

The whimpering was starting to annoy Yor, and he made his displeasure known.  
“Shut up” he snarled, slamming his prey's back into a nearby wall. Still it wouldn't stop. So Yor tried again. Scarring the stone with his efforts to quiet it. Still the beast whimpered, so Yor started to crush it's windpipe in his fist, then, after deliberation, removed the chestplate of his prey and pressing Thorn point blank into its side.

Yor pulled the trigger. Blood exploded from the new hole in Pahanin's side, drenching the surrounding area in a halo effect of thick crimson. Yet even through the hand crushing it's throat, and the blood loss, the damn creature couldn't stop screaming. Yor snarled into its face.  
“Why won't you DIE?!”

Slowly he unlatched a void grenade from his belt, before taking the nozzle and shoving it into the wound. The screaming reached a new degree.  
“Fine” Yor growled, “if your throat doesn't shut you up. I'll destroy your lungs too.”  
He thumbed the activation switch on the grenade.

There was a quiet five seconds, then the smell of charring meat, and finally the void light burst through the torso of the hunter, burning him to ash. Yor held him to the wall until he vanished. Then turned to the gun still producing the irritating screaming noise. He left it there, wailing pitifully for a master that would never come back.


End file.
